


Monster Layer

by VentrueRosary



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Monster x humanoid, Werewolves, werewolf porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentrueRosary/pseuds/VentrueRosary
Summary: She's ashamed to think of all the times she has passed the night with a hand in her underwear with the wild imaginings of sleeping with one manner of beast or another. But what young woman wouldn't be curious about the sexual rituals of these creatures, so foreign but familiar to them?Some spicy werewolf smut featuring everyone's favourite blood hunter: Amaranthe! Kudos and comments appreciated
Kudos: 2





	Monster Layer

As a junior member of the blood hunter order, Amaranthe was used to drawing the short straw and being left to deal with their common contracts: Killing the werewolves that always settle in the forests surrounding the capital.

She has no idea how they replenish their numbers so quickly. There are rumours throughout the barracks they kidnap local villagers and use them as breeding tools, but thats all they are: rumours, fuelled by the high hormones for all these post adolescents in desperate need of a lay. Though she is a hypocrite to make such judgements. She's ashamed to think of all the times she has passed the night with a hand in her underwear with the wild imaginings of sleeping with one manner of beast or another. But what young woman wouldn't be curious about the sexual rituals of these creatures, so foreign but familiar to them?

‘I heard its mating season,’ jeers Zia with a smug smirk. ‘Have fun out there, just not too much fun.’

Amaranthe merely rolls her eyes at the comment. To think, Zia is her superior both in terms of rank and age but yet she had the same mental maturity as a prepubescent boy. But Amaranthe refuses to take the bait, gliding past her without so much as acknowledging her presence. Zia makes a disgruntled noise but doesn't bother pushing her further for which she is glad for. 

Still, what a terrible start to her day. She wonders how it would proceed to go even worse as she takes to the road.

Nightfall approaches as she reaches the parts of the woods that witnesses claim to have seen lycans. Night time is both the best and worst time to hunt--they are at full strength, particularly during a full moon. But, well, it is impossible to discern man from monster during day, when they revert to their humanoid form. Plus, it is easier to compartmentalise the act of murder if they don't look like a person.

Amaranthe kneels downs, and spies several sets of inhuman tracks leading away to the north. She follows the tracks that eventually lead her to a cave. Night has fully fallen. She is in the most danger, but she can't back down now. She has come so far…

Amaranthe steps into the gaping maw, her half-elven eyes quickly adjusting to the gloom. One long cavernous passageway dripping with stalactites ends in shadows. From within the dark, she hears several voices speaking in guttural snarls. Her grip on her battleaxe tightens as she steps further in.

The passageway eventually slopes downwards into a large chamber that ends in a large pool of water a waterfall feeds into. She sees three lycans, all bathing in the water.

Amaranthe cocks her head at this curious display. Since when have they cared about such things as hygiene?

She watches closely as she navigates downward as quietly as possible. If she maintains her stealth, she might be able to drop one before the others realise.

The werewolves turn and mutter something in an animalistic tone to one another. She can't understand the words but it seems civil, at least. 

One werewolf approaches another with surprising grace given its stature. He gets up close to him, oddly close, then circle to the back of him, placing his hands on his hips and….oh…  
Amaranthe's foot catches on loose stones at that point. She feels her feet slip out from under her, and rolls and bounces to the bottom of the decline with a loud and sore crash.

She lets out a pained groan as she lays there, paralysed by the ache coursing across her body.

A first, second and then third werewolf head appears above her, glaring down at her with snarling, slavering snouts and red eyes reduced to angry slits.

One loops a single claw through her cloak fastening and pulls her torso up off the ground so they are eye-to-eye.

‘What is this?’ He speaks in an unnaturally deep and thick voice. ‘A little huntress has stepped into our lair.’

‘What a helpless, fragile little thing.’ It drags a claw down her cheek, drawing blood. ‘Are you here alone?’

She thinks back to the conversation she had earlier that day, and with flushed cheeks she cries “I-I can be more useful in other ways.”

The lycans do not miss her implication. 

With one loud tearing sound one of the lycans renders her shirtless, ripping off both cloak and shirt. She lets out a cry of surprise as the cold air hits her now bare chest, breasts swaying slightly from their sudden release from the restraining garments.

The bloodlust in their eyes morphs into a different sort of lust as they behold her breasts heaving with each laboured breath she takes, as her own feelings of fear are caving in place of desire.

They silently regard each other for a moment before she is divested of the rest of her clothes, leaving her naked and exposed for them.

With a freak growl a claw-tipped hand grabs her by the hips and flips her so she is on all fours. Her thighs tremble as she feels the tip of a very thick, hot cock flirt with the entrance of her pussy, embarrassed at her own wetness and desire. She bites her lip in anticipation as the tip of the enormous cock begins forcing its way inside her tight cunt, slowly, stretching to accommodate his overwhelming size. She feels as though she is going to be split in two as the knot pushes up against her opening, pressing firmly against her clit.

She opens her mouth to let out a gasp only for it to be filled by a second huge cock. She doesn’t even try to fight it, relaxing her throat to take it all the way in until her lips settle at the knot at the base of its dick. She can feel the warm throbbing of it as it gags her, the smell is intoxicating as it fills her nose, the thick musty scent of lycan pheromones and precum, now she is overcome by lusty desire, almost against her will she allows her tongue to massage the base of where his knot ends at her mouth. Getting a pump of sweet precum as a reward. She swallows it, greedily daring to suck as best she can with the oversized member pinning her against the knot of the other lycan, she feels truly like being split down the middle, as if their tips would touch inside her at this rate. But the show wasn’t over yet.

An unnaturally long tongue pushes into her ass, massaging the walls of her anus until they are slick with spit. The tongue retracts only to be replaced by the tip of the third huge cock. The pain wants to make her squirm away, but two strong hard cocks keep her stiffly in place. She gasps and groans around the cock stuffed in her mouth as all three of her holes are savagely and mercilessly ravaged. The third cock forces its way inside her tight ass. She tries to let out a moan or a scream but before either can come forth she only gives the lycan in front of her the ability to cram more of his cock into her mouth and more of his knot against her lips. Waves of pleasure and pain course through her body from every orifice. Each swift hard thrust pushes her closer and closer to the edge. If it wasn't for the fact her mouth is otherwise preoccupied she would likely be screaming loud enough for all of Evermeet to hear.

The only free limbs she has are her legs and arms, her legs limply sway as they retract together, giving her a small chance to breathe in the scent of sex all around her, saliva and precum making a mess of her mouth as her mascara runs down her face. Then they thrust, and her mind breaks, all she wants is this forever. They cram every inch of themselves into her body, using her like a toy. Without thinking, she begins wrapping her hands behind the lycan in front, pulling his cock deeper into herself with every thrust as she grabs that tight muscular ass. He responds by more vigorously abusing her throat. The moans come unbidden now.

Their paces pick up as they all approach the the climax, as one by one they push their full cock followed by their knots intos enter her, at the same time she feels her pussy and ass contract to embrace their full size. Ecstasy overwhelms her senses, as they compress her between their muscles, all she can see, hear and feel is them, in every inch of her and all around her. as she finally hits that euphoric high, quickly chased by all three of her holes being filled with hot, delicious cum. As she orgasms again and again, their cum travels down her throat filling her belly from one end as the cocks in the rear fill the rest of her insides. The cum keeps pulsing into her and soon she feels her stomach bulging with their warm juices. She loves the taste and swallows it all willingly. 

She feels herself going numb as the waves of her orgasm begin to recede, and the afterglow begins.

They slowly withdraw their knots, each one coming out with a messy pop and leaving a mess of all her entrances.

Amaranthe collapses to the floor, cum slowly oozing out of her and coating the inside of her mouth and her lips. A sodden sticky mess but she can't bring herself to care as she lies in the afterglow, thoroughly satisfied but exhausted. 

One of the lycans walks up to her, she can guess how she had pleasured him by the lipstick that encircles the base of his knot.

‘I think we should keep her,’ a voice croons as they tilt her head upwards with one talon. ‘How about it little huntress?’

Her heart thrums with excitement as she sees his dick hardening again. God she wants to take the knot again already. She licks her lips.

Amaranthe props herself up on her knees, looking up at him through her lashes. ‘I’ll be a good, loyal pet to you.’

He smirks. ‘Good,’ he growls as he easily picks her up and begins lowering her down onto his already erect cock.


End file.
